Elena Rodriguez (Earth-1010)
Elena Rodriguez was a young woman living in Bogotá with her cousin Francisco and working at a clerical job in a museum, while also teaching art classes at nights. During the Inhuman Outbreak, Rodriguez went through Terrigenesis due to ingesting fish soup that was tainted by the Terrigen Mist. She gained the ability to travel at superhuman speeds for the length of a single heartbeat, before snapping back to her original place. Due to her deep faith, Rodriguez came to the conclusion that her powers were a gift from God to stop corruption and help her people. Stealing Weapons Seeking to do good with her new Inhuman powers, Rodriguez went against Victor Ramon and his team of corrupt National Police of Colombia. While Ramon's team were transporting a cargo of machine guns across the city, Rodriguez used her incredible speed to steal the weapons from the officers before they could stop her. She then took the weapons to her cousin Francisco Rodriguez who hid them in their apartment ready to be transported out of the city and disposed with, ensuring the police could not harm any innocent person with them. Encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D. With the weapons safely hidden away, Rodriguez went to check on the investigation at the crime scene, which was being conducted by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite her efforts to blend in, Rodriguez was spotted by Alphonso Mackenzie who noticed that the tips of her shoes had been scratched off during the raid. Rodriguez used her speed to steal Mackenzie's gun before throwing him in the back of a van and driving away with him unconscious. Rodriguez took Mackenzie back to her apartment where she tied him up in the bathroom while she continued speaking to Francisco Rodriguez and sorted through the guns. When Mackenzie awoke, Rodriquez darted to the door and closed it. Once Francisco had left, Rodriguez went to question Mackenzie, who attempted to escape, however Rodriguez was able to use her powers to trap and disarm him before pulling a gun and ordering him to surrender while Mackenzie observed how her powers worked. Once Rodriguez had tied Mackenzie to a chair, she questioned him about whether he was part of the military but Mackenzie accused her of being a criminal. Rodriguez insisted that she was not a criminal as she believed her powers were a gift from God, which Mackenzie seemed to understand noting that her powers came from Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil which had made her undergo Terrigenesis. As they were talking the whole room began to shake as Quake arrived and assisted in capturing Rodriguez. Captured and Questioned The unconscious Rodriguez was then arrested and taken onboard Zephyr One and locked inside the Containment Module to await questioning about her various crimes against the police. While she slept the S.H.I.E.L.D. team went through her belongings and attempted to work out why she had turned to crime as they profiled her and her cousin. Eventually Rodriguez awoke and began furious slamming on the walls at super-speed in order to get her kidnappers attention. Rodriguez was questioned by Joey Gutierrez, who spoke in Spanish to translate for the rest of the team. Gutierrez asked why she had stolen the guns and what she planned on using them for, but Rodriguez insisted that her plan was to ensure that nobody used the guns. When Daisy Johnson noted that it was the police who had the guns, Rodriguez explained that the police were corrupt in Bogotá and she was fighting to protect her friends, this was confirmed when Agent Nekhene captured Francisco as he threw away the guns. While still locked in her cell, Rodriguez continued to ask about her cousin's safety until Mackenzie freed her and showed her that her cousin had been murdered by Victor Ramon. Once she had been given some time, Gutierrez translated as Mackenzie told Rodriguez like her he relied on his faith and maybe her gifts were from God. He told her that they needed to use these gifts for good and she agreed to join their team to save their team mates. She then explained to the group how her powers worked in detail. Attack on the Police Station Agreeing to help the team, Rodriguez used her incredible speed to steal a keycard from a police officer, greatly impressing Daisy Johnson who called her her new best friend. Alphonso Mackenzie briefed the team on the whereabouts of their team-mates as well as the movements of the corrupt police officers. Mackenzie supplied Rodriguez with Overpowering Tape to subdue the police without harming them. As the team charged through the station, Rodriguez stayed behind Johnson, disarming any police she came across before Johnson used her shockwaves to defeat them, at one point Rodriguez disarmed and tied up six police in one go before Johnson could even blink. Eventually Mackenzie saved Nekhene and warned the group that the Inhuman's power was in his eyes. Rodriguez however did not translate and tried to attack Lucio, who used his powers to paralyse her and launch her body against the wall at full speed. Rodriguez recovered and witnessed HYDRA using the Extraction Claw to kidnap Lucio before the team could do anything. Back on Zephyr One, Gutierrez tried to convince Rodriguez to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors so she could learn to master her powers and do good with them, however Rodriguez insisted that she had to stay in Colombia to live her life and explain why her cousin had died. Rodriguez was allowed to go and Mackenzie gave her a watch she could use to contact them if she ever needed help. Personality Rodriguez is a very noble woman only seeing her powers as chance to do good instead of using them for personal gain. She is very religious giving people symbols of faith to lifts their spirits. However she can be very sarcastic and hurtful as shown when she commented on the size of a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane and when she repeatedly called Alphonso Mackenzie too slow while working. But despite this harsh sense of humour, she is incredibly loyal to her friends, berating Lincoln Campbell for hurting Mackenzie and almost sacrificing her life to protect Mackenzie from the Primitives, all while remaining a jokey attitude. However Rodriguez's loyalty can work against her allies, as she classes any lies as a personal betrayal, as shown when Phil Coulson attempted to arrest her and the other Inhumans in fear of them being controlled by Hive, as a result Rodriguez led the Inhumans in a small revolt against S.H.I.E.L.D. before briefly choosing to leave the agency with Joey Gutierrez, although she eventually changed her mind and returned. | Powers = Elena Rodriguez is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. *'Superhuman Speed:' Rodriguez gained the power to run and move at extremely high speeds, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. Her super speed lasts exactly the same amount of time as one of her heartbeats; after which she retrogrades back to her original position. She used this speed to disarm and kidnap Alphonso Mackenzie and also to disarm several corrupt Colombian police. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Slingshot civilian and Secret Warriors' sprites were made by User:Loupi and User:WoodandTime respectively. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inhumans Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010) Category:Super Speed Category:Gun Wielders Category:NuHumans (Earth-1010)